The present invention relates to dermatomes particularly useful for cutting skin for grafting purposes.
The skin graft has become one of the commonly used techniques for the plastic surgeon particularly in the treatment of burns, skin defects and trauma. A number of dermatomes or instruments for cutting skin for grafting purposes have been proposed and are now in use, but none are entirely satisfactory for a number of reasons which will be particularly discussed below.